seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheolian Grimoire
Sheolian Grimoire (temp./working name) Not Grimoire. We will have something better than this. - Samantha -Vysarane (to do want or not to do want D:) Ancient Inadri were better sorcerers than Vysarane. -Samantha The text herein contains the details of various rituals which brought to completion will cause a Shedim to enter the Cocoon. Notes: needs a better name. Not sure how I feel about Vysarane being the author right now... it makes sense though, in that she's been around for 5 centuries to experiement. Ritual overview: Another WIP, looking for feedback on the topic. With Second Dawn, we strive for an element of originality, true, but there are definitely some elements that almost seem universal, especially with summonings, bonds, and so forth. >Sorcerer draws portal, bigger portals for bigger Shedim, trick is to have a perfect circle. dire consequences otherwise... >portal is detailed by glyphs/runes/symbols/other name to detail the summoned being: coordinates for Sheol, coordinates for realm in Sheol, coordinates for Order, "species", and finally an individual Shedim if one is in mind and known (primary to be used with iblis). There can be various signs to each classification. Iblis can be one character or a thousand. Placement, symmetry, etc, all comes in handy. There needs to be precision to use the grand design properly. (Can mortals use such a thing? is the idea unclear? how is this better phrased?) >materials pertaining to shedim placed at center, act as a sort of activator/catalyst to the summoning, burned up entirely upon summoning (idea: each shedim has a weakness for the most part, thus we use a varied amount of each material for a shedim. Sazadi are harmed by salt; salt becomes the summoning material; various amounts of salt summon different shazadi(idk how I feel about this; though it does create a sort of precision for summoning specific individuals again), salt consumed in ritual). >Summoning itself is fairly uneventful to begin. Lengthy incantations for each individual shedim (verses that take months to perform, even, for higher order shedim). They can be repepeated verses (think of the beads on a Rosary, each bead representing a prayer), or epics. I'd like to keep them poetic in some forms. -also, note the relevance of other summoning tools, icons, "bait" and so forth. prayer beads, incense, etc. -furthermore, include other parts of ritual such as dancing, other sacrifices, dining, intercourse, odd shizz that pertain to each Shedim. beatings, rape, painting... >upon conclusion of incantation, blood should be spilled. This is to form a pact between summoner and shedim for sake of obedience, and so forth. It is slavery, after all. Simultaneous blood sacrifices binds shedim to multiple people? Include a "release" per spell to signal when all mortals have contributed and are ready to be bound vs. just who ever gives blood first. >Magic things happen. >Shedim exits the gate and enters the world enslaved. Each shedim bound to you will give you a "branding" in order to sustain the shedim. So powerful shedim summoners have veils and robes all over them to cover these brandings. - Samantha Need some feedback on this. Feel free to add anything, just do so below so we can review everything in parts and come up with a process. This also means there will be plenty of writing to be done for the incantations if anyone feels like getting their poet on. :P We don't ahve any summonable (that I know of...) Iblis written yet, so we don't need epics JUST YET. :D Imagine Vysarane summoning Sheol to the Cocoon now...or Bran Sinai. Yikes! What would be neat though is to know if that would bring all other Shedim on Sheol/Bran Sinai to the world unbound to a mortal...or left in the Elsewhere? So much to play with, so many conspiracy theories to explore. :) On the Shedim's end of the ritual: They are immortals, so I think we can just let them go roaming and then POOF be summoned, or playing on immortality put them in a stasis once the ritual is begun, the incantation. That moment when the iblis says, "I have been waiting..." will just feel so intense that way. He won't be too happy having waited months to be brought to the world a slave. Hehe... Remember that the All-Mother created a divine contract that would allow mortals to summon Shedim. -Samantha Got mad: mini-rant sublimation incoming. It is a blessing and a curse, the self branding which brings the user so much power yet so much pain. It is the trade off between everything wanting to be achieved in exchange for what is most needed by mortal man. The immediate desires of man are easily solved by the influences of the great Shedim from the world beyond. There need be nothing more said on this. Instead, let us view what it is the user exchanges for this pact. 'Tis a bond of the flesh and soul. The body be burned as the branding marks find their rightful place onto the mortal shell. It must be remembered summonings are willed, and this willing transformation is the most painful, for the individual cannot fight it, but embrace it as his own will. Those who would reject their pain and suffering would seek to reject their desires, their sacrifices having been made in vain. They give up their bodies, the covered marks envoking all the ire of the fallen rau'n to spite her mother's whim. The flesh that was one soft and flowing with life force becomes dead on the deteriorating frame of mortals. Their skin changes to vibrant hues of scarlet; let all who venture tot he dark arts bear the marks they bring, proudly. What was once gentle hardens and picks away like dry blood, flaking soil on the barren wastelands (though once flowing oases as well). No longer can they feel the coolness of water, smoothness of silken pleasures, etc. but rather the burning, agonizing tormet of self choice. No touch is gentle enough to avoid the amplification of their numbing pain. Forever they live with the haunting grudge of Sorcery for the abuse of her beloved. Every step taken, hand extended, sparks light their bodies, brands flare gilded crimson, and the burning rips away at the flesh like grind stones on the raw behind of a tender new babe. Is this pain not enough? Yet it is not the pain which mortals fear. The brands burn deep into their souls. The hearts that once loved love no more. Inspired thoughts darken, crumble, fall victim to obliteration. The valor and bravery of the strong becomes weak and worthless under the searing chains of Sorcery; the righteous lose all there is of faith; the fortunate never again live a moment of grace; the highest of the bless fall to the sick, twisted bottomless pits of the fallen, all by their own word and action. Their hearts become follow, and forever they live with the deep yearning to be whole again. There is an abyss which forms in their bosoms that will never cease to be. Even intot he next life it will follow them, marking that which their very existance in which the Tapestry is made of. No drink shall quench...no meal satisfy...no fire warm, no music inspire, no love comfort, no victory esteem, and so on into the infitity of all states of mind to any being shaped or unshapen alike. As as they slowly lose themselves to the darkness of their own existence, they will only have themselves to blame. Their every desire will be as if woven into the Tapesty from the beginning, in exchange for all they were, are, or will ever be. That which they sought will consume them...and then they will feel no more the life they once had. You find yourself at a conflict of ideals: that love which you owe to yourself, and the love that is expected of you by others, neither of which can survive along side the other. You be damned if you do and damned if you don't. You reach to that which is forbidden in secrecy, seeking the best of both options sets before you, only to be left with none in the end of it all. That is what is means to make contract among the Shedim, cursed spawns of corrupt Sorcery.